


kissy

by Jellyfishmurderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishmurderer/pseuds/Jellyfishmurderer
Summary: theyre having fun yo...





	kissy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vel16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/gifts).



> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/496930267475345408/592421422715109429/oh_wrow_babye.png full pic

they love each other


End file.
